Rhys
, Kilroy |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives = |game =Path of Radiance Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 2: Rescue (Path of Radiance) Part 3, Prologue: The Great Advance (Radiant Dawn) |class =Priest (Path of Radiance) Bishop (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Rhys is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is a Priest who is playable from Chapter 2 of Path of Radiance and from Part 3 of Radiant Dawn onwards. Profile Originally just a civilian who used to live a life of healing the sick in a village, he came across Titania –who was severely wounded during a mission. After nursing her back to health, he ended up joining the Greil Mercenaries. Due to his frail conditon, he often is left to care for the mercenary fort alongside the younger members Rolf and Mist. However, he is still a valuable asset to the team who continues to support them from the sidelines, as skillful staff-users like him are scarce yet necessary among the mercenaries. Prior to joining the mercenaries, he stayed at home with his parents and was unable to find work due to his weak constitution. Personality Rhys is a man of unfulfilled dreams. On several occasions, he has spoken with people regarding his various dreams and the activities he wishes he could partake in. Rhys' incapability to take part in such activities stems from his weak constitution, which serves as a barrier that prevents him from fulfilling his dreams. In a Support Conversation with Mia in Path of Radiance, Rhys reveals that he has always wanted to be a swordfighter but isn't strong enough. Mia, sympathizing with Rhys, vows to help him strive for this dream of his while convinced that he will become her ultimate rival due to a fortune reading she got earlier. Unfortunately enough, after a few training sessions, Rhys is observed to be unable to cope with the strict training, whereupon he falls terribly ill, resulting in the pair being forced to abandon their plan. In yet another Support Conversation Rhys shares with Ulki, he gushes about another dream of his, specifically that of wanting to soar through the skies with the birds he could see outside his window. Rhys reveals that he has always been fascinated by the Bird Laguz due to their ability to take to the skies, to which Ulki responds by claiming that flying is only natural to him and not particularly thrilling. Ulki then allows Rhys to ride on his back, giving him the opportunity to briefly experience flight. His inability to defend himself and the frequency of his sickness incapacitating him leaves him feeling guilty from time to time, as shown in his Support Conversations with Titania and Rolf. He tries asking Titania if he can join her in her training, much to her surprise, and when asked about it, Rhys explains that he wished he could fend off enemies rather than force everyone else to look after him. He expresses a similar worry to Rolf when he tried concealing his sickness from him but ultimately fails in keeping his secret, going so far as to proclaim that he should pack his bags and leave so as not to be a burden on everyone. Both Titania and Rolf reassure him that he is an indispensable part of their mercenary group and that they love having him around, much to his joy and relief. On the whole, Rhys is a very gentle and caring person who had been sheltered from the outside world for most of his life, resulting in a naive personality. He has an optimistic outlook on life and often prays for the well-being of his friends, offering assurance and pieces of advice to them when the going gets tough. Rhys sends most of his income home to his elderly parents and is revealed to be an only child. In Game ''Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 2: Automatically from the start. Base Statistics Growth Rates |40% |5% |60% |50% |40% |50% |25% |55% |} Support Conversations *Titania *Mia *Rolf *Kieran *Ulki Promotion Gains C* }} *'' Only if Staff mastery rank is at D or lower. Overall Rhys's role as the only early-game healer is a difficult one to oversell. There aren't even any other options until Mist joins in chapter 9. Even when this happens, some players might elect to use Rhys anyway, at least for a period of time, due to Mist's poor base stats and staff rank. Once Mist begins to catch up in levels, promoting and gaining a mount in the process, Rhys begins to fall off. However, even in mid- and late-game, he may still find a niche in using status staves that Mist may not have the rank for yet. Like most healers in Fire Emblem, Rhys is not a combat unit. While he does technically gain light upon promoting, this rarely does much for him, and there's even a good chance that the player won't promote Rhys at all unless a master seal is used on him. He should never see front-line use due to his low speed and bulk. He can hold his own against magical enemies due to his high res, but there's really no reason for him to confront them in the first place. ''Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Statistics Growth Rates |40% |25% |65% |35% |35% |60% |20% |75% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *'Titania': 5% Promotion Gains C* A** }} *'' Only if Light mastery rank is at D or lower. ''** Only if Staff mastery rank is at B or lower. Overall Rhys will become playable as a 2nd Tier Bishop Class, and once he is promoted, he can potentially be one of three possible Saint class characters the player may obtain. Although there are several characters in Radiant Dawn who can utilise Light Magic, Rhys is still valuable as both a healer and a Light user. In both bases and growths, he excels in Magic, Resistance, and Luck. Quotes Epilogue Radiant Dawn *'Gentle Saint - Rhys' (穏やかなる聖人 Odayakanaru seijin) Rhys served as healer and opened a small chapel in a corner of their old keep. He taught school there. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Rhys is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The name 'Rhys' means 'ardor' in Welsh. His Japanese name, 'Kiruroi,' is a derivation of the Gaelic name 'Kilroy'. Just like the name Roy, Kilroy probably originates from the Gaelic element 'ruagh' which means 'red,' as well as 'caol' which means 'narrows, channel, or strait.' Trivia * Rhys's name is similar to that of the priest from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Wrys. This may or may not be intentional. This similarity is made more noticable by the fact that both of them are the first healer you obtain in the first game of their saga. Gallery File:Rhys concept.png|Concept art of Rhys from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. File:RhysCipher1.png|Rhys as a Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-089HN.png|Rhys as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-090N.png|Rhys as a Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE9 Rhys Portrait.png|Rhys' portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Rhys FE10.png|Rhys' portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9_Priest_(Rhys).png|Rhys' battle model as a Priest in Path of Radiance. File:FE9_Bishop_(Rhys).png|Rhys' battle model as a Bishop in Path of Radiance. File:FE10_Bishop_(Rhys).png|Rhys' battle model as a Bishop in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Rhys (Saint).png|Rhys' battle model as a Saint in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters